Lustful Needs
by Kanon The Great
Summary: Asmodeus needed someone. Alone and sad, there must be someone who could understand her needs? Lemon and Yuri.


**WARNING- Contains Soft Yuri, and Mature themes. Don't like please don't read. 3 lemons. **

"Waah!" Asmodeus whined. The young stake of lust was sick and tired of not having someone to love for over a week. Her hormones and body couldn't take another day. She needed to have some sort of relief from this pain, and was sick and tired of a night without sex or masturbation since she shared a bed with Mammon, the Stake of Greed. So she began to think of who she could possibly get into her warm hands and lips.

_Hmm... who could there be? Satan? No, she would probably beat me and plus she's rough i heard from Leviathan's diary. Luci-Chan? No, Beato would kill me. Belphegor? No, she couldn't be that easy to get. Leviathan is out, Beelzebub is gone, and OHHH YES MAMMON! She will be easy to get into. *Giggle*. Better get prepared, seducing is an art that I am the master of. _

"Oh Mammon Chaaaan?" The stake of lust said. Asmodeus was always dreaming of having a Boyfriend, but also was "addicted" to love. She couldn't stand a minute without flipping through a Manga or looking at a Video to satisfy her needs. However, she did not like Yaoi and Satan and Leviathan turned the lightbulb right off. On the other hand she LOVED Yuri. So did Mammon, and Asmodeus quickly grabbed the attention of Mammon. Asmodeus was wearing her usual "skirt" as well as a blue exposing dress that had a triangular exit near the chest. The same suit that Ange would wear.

"Umm, yes Asmo-Chan? Do you have money? Or at least something that has to do with wealth, because my Piggy Bank is half empty. And why are you wearing Ange's dress?" She asked.

"No silly." She smirked and got onto Mammons side of the bed showing off her exposed valley. "I came because i was bored and wanted to use the Laptop. Cause its just the _two of us_." The stake smiled and moved closer and closer toward Mammon.

"Umm, uh okay." Mammon mumbled _Oh no not again... _

Asmo quickly took the computer and went on to her favorite Hentai website and watched her favorite video. "Oooh, this is getting me HOT! Isn't it great?"

"What?! NO! Why would you go on that? I just cleared my Cookies from searching too much on Amazon!" Mammon screamed getting angry.

"You're so hot when you're angry. Come on Mammon-nee, its okay. But it is still to hot in here." Asmo-Chan said and took off her dress licking it and showing off a beautiful Pink and White Bra. It was a gift from Gaap when she went to America to Victoria's Secret and had laced edges of white and black polka-dots exposing her beautiful Valley unmatched to most in all of the sisters. She then proceeded to lie on the bed forcing Mammon to sit trapped and watch. This made her Horny and Asmodeus, who was always Horny began to touch her panties. From a hidden Camera placed in Ange's house, Asmodeus knew the Ange was always loud when the two were together because Mammon loved loud Moaning, so she got an idea. _Kihihihi, I've got her right where i want her. _

"Um, Asmo-Chan could you um... never mind." Mammon sighed, still wondering why Asmodeus was still trying, but Asmo-chan started to moan Loudly and Mammon could suddenly feel a trickle coming down from her underwear.

"C'mon I know you're not comfortable. You should get half naked with me." Asmo-Chan said, which was actually a good idea. So Mammon got her red dress off revealing her laced blue bra and one hundred dollars stuck between the bra and her flesh.

"I knew you were rich under your coat, Kuh kuh kuh." The Stake of Lust said. Seeing the opportunity, Asmodeus then started moved to Mammon, strapping on to her legs.

"Alright Asmo-Chan, you win. But don't you DARE tell Ange." The Stake of Greed said. "You were really hard to get." She replied. Asmodeus then stood up grabbing Mammon and slowly moved her lips closer and closer to Mammon. Then after a minute, their lips met in Unison and held in for a while until they let go.

"Mmmm, that was great." Mammon said. "I NEED MORE!" She screamed. And the two both passionately kissed and moved adoring each bite and move as Mammon started kissing Asmo's neck and neck moving upward. Then Asmodeus both worshiped each others neck and then their lips into a French Kiss again. Then Asmodeus made a deadly moved and started grinding her ass against Mammons panties as they both moaned in unison while deep kissing and then locking themselves tight. "Ooooh, I love this. Come over here!" Mammon moaned and threw Asmo-Chan onto the bed and started kissing again and vigorously humping and grinding her Leg. Both then removed their undergarments and showed their breasts. "Ooh. I'm younger than you and I still have bigger Breasts. Ihihihihi!" Asmo-chan teased. "I'll make it up by making you climax."And before she could do anything else, Mammon started grinding her pussy. In less than a minute, Asmo climaxed with a long passionate scream that shook the bed.

"My turn!" She said after, and took Mammons placed and humped her. Her honey was squirting everywhere and Mammon was enjoying this too much and started Moaning. Her moans filled with ecstasy and joy that were louder than many of Beato's laughs. "Oh Asmo-Chan, this was worth every penny. I think- i think i'm coooomixxxing! Aaaaah!"

The two did this for many hours and when they were done, the two were exhausted but Satisfied, and went to bed.

"Mammon-Sama, Miss Asmodeus-Sama, what are you DOING?" Dlanor A Knox said as she popped out the door. "Last night i heard weird SOUNDS."

Both Mammon and Asmodeus awoke from their slumber, still naked and tried to explain. "Me and my sweetheart just showed how much we loved each other." Asmo-Chan said.

"This will probably go on FANFICTION. Just don't be as LOUD." Dlanor walked off. The two seeing their moment started kissing passionately again, and formed a new love for each other in secrecy.


End file.
